


Candy Cursed

by PatterCake



Series: Without a scratch [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Canon couple, Elemental Magic, Elements, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Horror Elements, also Pb and Marshmaline are a couple and view lemonpink as their son, elements miniseries, pre elements, this one has a lot of my own hcs about elemental magic and pb n lemonpink as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: What should have been a normal day in Lemonpink's life quickly turns unusual when he meets a certain sour anomaly from his old life as Lemongrab.
Relationships: Bubbline - Relationship, Earl of Lemongrab & Marceline, Earl of Lemongrab & Princess Bubblegum, Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lumpygrab, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, lemonpink & marshmaline, lemonpink & princess bubblegum, pb and marcy are his moms guys... lemonpink/grab has two mums I don't make the rules
Series: Without a scratch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Candy Cursed

Lemonpink sat on his Mother’s head and watched the sun rise above the cotton candy clouds she’d formed with her magic over the night. The heat of the sun’s rays slowly melted them, causing sticky pink rain to fall on the fields of her candy empire. 

“Hmmm…” she said thoughtfully and he felt the surface he sat on vibrate slightly as she spoke, “The sun is a sour anomaly… we’ll have to fix it someday.”

“You mean you’re going to make it into candy Mama?” He asked her. 

“Yes. All things are made out of the four elements of which I am the greatest and sweetest- Candy! I can hear the sugary particles of all things in the universe calling to me, asking me to save them and make them  _ Sweeet!” _

“The sun will beeeee…. Difficult to transform mmm…” A sugary droplet of cotton candy rain fell on his cheek and he giggled, “Perhaps a space program could beeee implemented?”

“Perhaps. You are always full of such bright ideas Lemonpink-”

“I’m also full of lemonaaaaade!” he said cheerfully, and slapped himself in the face so a few drops of lemonade squirted from the nub on his head.

“Oh indeed!”

Lemonpink shuffled to the edge of his mother and edged himself off the top of her head, sliding down her huge body like a slide until she stopped him with her hand. Lemonpink laughed and sat down in her huge palm, turning to face her gigantic pink face.

“Oh dear, you got dirty. But not to worry my sweet little boy…” she wiped the sticky stain off his face with a candy wrapper, “now you’re all better. What are you going to do today my sweetheart?”

The sun had only been up for a few minutes and it was already hot. The sugar in the atmosphere was slightly caramelising so the delicious smell of freshly made candy filled the air. The cotton candy shower had stopped now, and the pink sky was clear with the single sour anomaly of the sun blazing in its centre. Lemonpink shielded his eyes with his hand. 

“Hot toooday is it not?” 

“Yes. Yes it is.” 

“Mayhaps I will take advantage of this weather and serve my thirsty customers some cool lemonade.”

“How thoughtful of you! Why don’t you go down to the candy beach? That way if our friends Finn and Jake return you can bring them straight to me to be fixed!

“I find your proposal acceptable!” 

“Okay I’ll tell Marshmaline to bring you some ice from that disgusting cold place- for the lemonade.”

Princess Bubblegum shut her eyes and Lemonpink felt the psychic message of her candy will go out, travelling through the candy particles each atom of air or drop of water held to reach Marshmaline. It was so much better now that Mother was inside everyone’s minds. There were no more misunderstandings and everyone was so happy-  _ he _ was so happy! Everyone understood him now that he shared everyone’s candy styles and his Mother found him acceptable. Even more than acceptable. 

His new body didn’t need sleep. So at night he would sit with his mother and help her perform experiments that pushed the boundaries of candy life and would be used to create even better, stronger, and sweeter candy. 

_ “Lemonpink,”  _ she’d said to him one night, _ “do you know why you don’t need sleep?” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because you are very very special, my son. You are just as special as Marshmaline.”  _

_ “I am?” _

_ “Yes you’re different from the other candy people. I can feel it. I made you with my own matter so you could be the heir to the throne, and now that I have awakened to my true calling, so has the part of me inside you. You have elemental magic in your body and one day, you will be just as powerful as me. Me and you with our elemental magic, Marshmaline with her musical powers - one day we will all rule over a universe of sweetness together! Won’t that be lovely.” _

_ “Oooh yes! Yes yes yes it will!”  _

_ “Don’t get so excited darling,” she’d chastised him gently, “your juice is spilling.” _

She reopened her huge gentle eyes. “There.” 

Lemonpink clambered over her giant hand like a climbing frame, dangling from her pinky and swinging back and forth while laughing. 

“Can step mother come with me to the beach?” he asked brightly.

“We need to rehearse the Bonbon Ballad so we can send out my sweetness unto all! Besides, Marshmaline still needs to try and find Simon. Once she has found him I will use my elemental magic to candify the Ice King.” His mother explained, “then once he is part of me and the crown has been candified, I should be able to remove the Ice King’s matter from Simon and bring him back to us-”

“And then you’ll turn him into candy?”

“Yes! And then I will turn him into candy and he will live with us in blissful sweetness forever. You understand, right?”

Princess Bubblegum shared her and Marshmaline’s memories of the crown and the man named Simon with him. Lemonpink could see him playing with his step mother when she was a child, how he protected her, he could see Simon’s sweetness- sweetness that needed to be purified and strengthened. With his mother’s thoughts in his head he could easily see her point of view, and how could he not understand?

“And when she finds him I will have a grandfather?”

“Yes! We will finally be a perfect family. Together at last. Here she is-”

A giant smore flew towards them, and spat the ice it had in it’s mouth into Lemonpink’s lemon shaped carriage. Then it circled the tower, flying closer towards them till-

“Boo!” Yelled the campfire Queen, leaping around the pink tower, “Hee hee!”

“Harmless pranks for laughs how FUN!” squealed Lemonpink. She floated next to him and patted him on the head, scratching around his nub. 

“You should get going if you want to catch the sun!” she told him.

“Oh indeed! Ha ha farewell!” Empress Bubblegum made a slide out of her gummy body and pushed him down it. He sped down her body and whizzed through the air in a curve, landing directly on the pink lemon camel, who had been grazing on pink grass. “Away my friend!”

The pink lemon camel trotted towards the sea. As they passed under candy trees Lemonpink thought again about how wonderful candy was- it was sweet, pretty, gentle, loving, perfect. And as the sea came into view through the gaps of the trees Lemonpink frowned to see the blue horizon. It should be pink. It shouldn’t be salty, it should be sweet!

The Bonbon ballad should be finished soon, he tried to reassure himself, Soon everything will be fixed.

Originally the Bonbon Ballad was going to be a different song entirely and they were all going to sing to send the sweetness out. But Mother decided against it. Their power was too weak and she couldn’t limit herself by trying to keep up with them. But he quietly sang their song under his breath as he wiped the countertop of his lemonade stand:

“Iii am dreaming Dear of you, day byyyy day

Dreaming when the skies are nngh blue, When they are graaay

When the pink moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams

In a land of love, it seeeems, Just wiiith yoouu…”

While he didn’t like the image of blue skies- there would never be any blue skies, not anymore that line “still I wander on in dreams”, spoke to him. 

While he didn’t need to sleep he would still doze off out of sheer force of habit every now and then. And when he did, that land of love awaited him. A land where everything was candy. Not just the candy kingdom, not just the entirety of Ooo or even the whole planet but the entire universe was one sweet sugary heaven. And she was always there waiting for him. 

Sometimes she was a purple grape flavoured fruit gummy- a huge one. Soft and squishy with ripe currants for eyes. Sometimes she was a stack of doughnuts- each one glazed in lilac icing, and sometimes she appeared as her imperfect sour self. In these dreams it was him who saved her, whose touch turned her into what she was supposed to be: candy. And the smile on her face as she succumbed to sweetness made him feel so soft inside. 

Of course it would be a long time until his powers were strong enough to do anything like that. His mother would have to fix her. But that was the problem: she was nowhere to be found. He looked for her each day- psychically seeking her out among the candy people, travelling to the very edges of the kingdom to look for her. But she wasn’t there. Wherever LSP was, it wasn’t where she was supposed to be. And where she was he had no idea.

The thought that another power could have stolen her away from him and forced her into being a fire person, repulsive slime creature or miserable cold mess made him feel very… uncandylike. The opposite of sweet- bitter, unhappy. Sour. But not to worry. Wherever she was, Mother would bring her back to him. 

No one would be able to escape the Bonbon Ballad. 

He continued humming until a shadow fell over him. His first customer of the day! 

He reached under the counter for a clean glass and stood up, grinning. But then he saw who it was.

He dropped the glass. 

LSP was equally shocked to see him. Which was understandable- she must be overjoyed to see him! And to see him- Lemonpink, the better and happier Earl of Lemongive. 

"What the heck happened to you?" She asked. This was strange. He'd thought she'd be happy. She must be happy! Just… a little surprised.

"I have been perfected!" He told her.

“No way- you’ve been made into some weird pink thing.” The longer LSP looked at the creature that had once been her boyfriend the more worried she got. Every part of him that she could see was a nauseating pink colour. He’d changed out of the grey uniform that she’d always said made him look so handsome into a white outfit. His eyes were framed with spiked lashes she’d never seen on him and the eyes themselves were empty like that of someone in a trance. His mouth cracked into a sharp toothed smile but there wasn’t any joy in it. 

“Weird pink thing?” the creature that had been Lemongrab said in a bubbly sing-song voice that couldn’t be further from what he was supposed to sound like, “you jest! I am what Iiii was always meant to be.”

“But what happened? Who lumping did this?”

“The Princess of Bubblegum awakened to her true power and changed us all! What happened is that I was given a wonderful gift. And while weeee speak of mmm gifts, might I offer you some freshly squeezed lemonade? On theee house.”

“I guess I’m kinda thirsty. But I swear to glob if you freaking poison me I’ll rip out all your fake lashes.”

Lemonpink flashed her a razor sharp grin and twisted his gummy spine so the nub on his head was trained on the glass. He squeezed the sides of his face while laughing maniacally as his pink lemonade blood dribbled into the glass. 

“Are you like… tryna pop that weird pimple on your head or something?” LSP said. 

“Pimple? This is no mere pimple I assure you, this is myyy own nubbin!” Lemonpink said cheerfully, wiping the top of his head with a hanky and offering her the glass. 

LSP cautiously took the glass of his body fluid with no intention of drinking it. “Hey isn’t squeezing all your like, blood or sweat or… I don’t wanna think about it out like that meant to really lumping hurt?”

“No of course not! I replenish my sweet sweet lemonade fluid with elemental magic. It is quite a feat! Before when I squeezed out myyy essence I would deflate like a balloon and become immobile, truly my candy form is superior- and mother says I will be just as powerful as her one day.” he bragged but LSP didn’t look impressed. She looked horrified. But that was to be expected of a sour- Lemonpink had also been afraid of Mother’s magic and the changing world around him when he was still unacceptable. Once she saw how great candy was she’d change her mind.

"You were so much better before!" the sour anomaly known as LSP snapped in frustration, "Now you’re all… weird… and I don’t like how you have nicer eyelashes than me even though you’re a boy. Is there some way I can get you back to normal? Everything is so… weird… Like I appreciate the free candy everywhere but what the stuff!"

Lemonpink smiled gently. She couldn’t seem to understand that he was normal. There was no need to turn him back, and the thought of becoming the sad, angry, lonely lemon creature he’d once been made him shudder. Fix him indeed! She was the one who needed fixing! And as he said that, a brilliant idea came into his mind…

“There is aaa way I can be returned to my previous state…” he said casually.

“Cool so can we like, do that, or go there? And can we like, fix everyone else too? OMG could I be the hero who saves everyone this time? Finn or whatever went on that dumb cruise on his stupid private boat so this is the perfect lumping time to show everyone how cool and heroic and… and other great stuff I can be.”

“You will need tooo take meee to the pink tower of gum- and attach yourself to it.” 

“Okay and how’s that meant to fix you?” LSP thought for a moment and her beautiful coal black eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Wait a minute… you’re not trying to freaking betray me or some lump are you?”

“No no there is nooo betrayal! You will reach into theee tower and take one of the antidotes buried within it. And then I will go back to being that sad pathetic freak for whom you stupidly harbour affection!” Lemonpink told her cheerfully.

“You sure?”

“Of course!”

“Then what are you standing there like a dummy for- get moving grandma!” the pink camel started moving and without waiting for an invitation, LSP shoved herself into the cart with him. 

Lemonpink silently told the camel to take the long route to mother- who he had of course psychically told about her newest convert-to-be. Maybe if he showed LSP the sweetest and most beautiful parts of the Candy Kingdom she’d see the light. 

They passed by what had been Treetrunks’ house. It was now a gingerbread house with toffee apples growing on her coveted, cared for trees. The grass around it was pink and completely edible, even the soil was chocolate, and the worms in it were all gummy worms. 

Lemonpink excitedly explained all this to her. “Mmmmm my mother’s power! It is mmm truly incrediiibleee! … are you not awed by the beauty of candy life?”

“It’s more like candy death.” LSP shuddered as they passed Treetrunks herself, who stood staring and smiling at them, each one of her white chocolate teeth barred in a mirthless grin, “the sooner I fix you freaks the better.” 

The uncandylike emotion returned and Lemonpnk frowned for the first time in his life. He was a freak? But there was no way that was possible- he was what he was supposed to be? He was normal and he was exactly right.

He just needed to show her something else. 

He remembered the rest of their original song- surely it’s sweet and transformative power would convince her! 

“Let meeeee call yooouuu sweetheart…” he started to sing the chorus.

Other candy creatures stepped out of the forest to watch them go by and join his song. 

“Iii’m in looooveee wiiith yooouu…. Let me hear you whisper…”

LSP huddled close to him in fear and his voice faltered as she actually whispered:

“How are you guys all singing at the same time? Are you weirdos in a weirdo choir or something stupid like that?”

“That is not what I wanted you to say…” he said sadly.

“Huh?” the candy creatures had also stopped singing and were standing still, lining the path to the tower with blank smiles on their sugary faces. “What? I just wanna know how- things have got weird around here.”

“It is theee Princess!”

“The what now? Pb? Is she the choir master? Is that what she does now- LAAAME!”

“No no… she is connected to all candy life, she is always inside us and within us. Through her all our minds are one!” 

“Okay so Pb’s mind controlling y’all basically, yeah?”

“It is not control, it is fixing!” Lemonpink was glad they’d nearly reached his mother. LSP had resisted every one of his attempts to convince her how wonderful candy was. She was sour through and through. And sours got the tower. “Mother is making us what we were always meant to be- sweet!”

“Okay but where she at tho?”

“She is in the tower!” Lemonpink immeditaely realised this was a stupid thing to say.

LSP’s eyes narrowed to slits again. “You said that was were the antidote thingy for your dummy dummness was! Are you tricking me, dummy?” 

“No no no no not at all!”

“So I don’t get it is Pb like… making the antidotes with her nerd science or something?” 

“Yes!” Lemonpink said, relieved. 

“Oh okay. That checks out I guess. I mean I don’t actually care that much about what happens to Lumpyspace but… if all my friends and family got made into weird candy stuff and didn’t even know who they were anymore and it was all my fault… then maybe I’d lock myself in a tower too. I dunno. Everything is so weird. No one knows who I am and everyone I try to talk to says there’s something wrong with me.” LSP’s bravado and confidence had faded. He’d never heard her sound so sad before, not even when he was sour, “even you.”

Lemonpink felt another uncandylike emotion and reached out to pat one of her lumps sympathetically. As he did so, he was aware of a terrible pain in his fingertips and immediately pulled his hand back. He glanced at his hand and was horrified by what he saw -the tips of his fingers had turned yellow again, and a stinging wave of yellow was slowly creeping up his fingers. 

He gasped and rubbed his fingers with his other hand, trying to concentrate on everything Mother had told him about candy magic. The pain stopped. He was back to normal. Sweet and pink. 

“I’m actually kinda glad I ran into you. After you’re fixed maybe we can fix everyone else like a power couple type thing!” 

Lemonpink wasn’t listening, just flexing his fingers worriedly. This wasn’t a good sign. LSP seemed to be more powerful than she let on. He needed to fix her as soon as possible. 

They came out of the candy forest and entered the court of the candy princess.

LSP craned her neck back as she tried to see the end of the huge pink cylinder that stretched into the pink sky above them but she couldn’t see an end to the glistening gum. The few candy people aimlessly milling around its base turned to look at them. Some of them waddled over and reached out to touch her, but a look from the thing that used to be Lemongrab stopped them. 

They reached the bottom of the tower. Lemonpink hopped out of his lemon carriage and politely extended a pink hand to LSP when he remembered what had happened the last time he touched her, and dropped it. 

LSP floated before the huge wall of gum. Now that she was inches away from it she could see that the walls were… moving? They were slightly heaving in and out as if breathing. 

“Umm…”

“Touch it,” Lemonpink told her, “Go on… do not beeee shyy! Touch it!”

LSP didn’t move. 

“Don’t you want toooo save me?”

At that LSP carefully reached out a hand. As soon as she tapped the pink tower, ropes of gum spat out and fastened themselves to her, pulling her in as she screamed in fear and struggled. 

Lemonpink beamed as he watched her be absorbed. Watching his beloved achieve the highest form of existence and become perfect like him had to be one of, if not THE happiest moment of his life. Even happier than his own transformation. 

“Stop struggling LSP!” came his mother’s strained voice and the smile vanished from his face. LSP wasn’t being absorbed. Her one free purple arm was still frantically clawing at the gum swallowing her whole and trying to transform her. 

“What is this!” his mother shrieked in pain, “what’s wrong with you?! Why can’t you… be made PERFECT!?” 

LSP tore herself free, bits of pink gum stuck to her. “I AM PERFECT ALREADY YOU DUMB SKANK! YOU’RE THE ONE ACTING CRAZY!” 

“There must be aaa mistake…” Lemonpink rushed to examine her, but she stopped him coming closer by punching him right in the face. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! You… now listen here you weirdo, I don’t care what you look like, or how hot your lil lashes are, stay the lump away from me! You’re not lemongrab, not even a little bit- not even 1 percent of you is Lemongrab because Lemongrab would never try to hurt me. YOU’RE FREAKING DUMPED!”

LSP turned and flew in the direction of the ice kingdom. 

Lemonpink lay on the candided ground for a while, in shock. What had happened? How could this have happened? She had resisted the candy curse? She had bested his wonderful, perfect, most powerful mother? She had… said she liked Lemongrab better? She’d… broken up with him?? 

“PRINCESS! WAIT!” he ran after her. Chasing her to the edge of the kingdom while yelling at her to stop. But she just ignored him. His mother was also yelling at him to wait- whether inside his head or in the outside world he couldn’t tell- telling him to stop. That if he crossed the border into another domain, she’d lose him. 

But he was about to lose her. 

LSP disappeared into the falling snow and he disappeared after her. Still screaming for her he trudged through the snow, wading deeper and deeper into the ice kingdom. 

His legs grew heavy as something cold crept up his leg. He felt his gummy bones hardening and slowing him down as he trudged through the freezing snow after her. _ "Alas this weight is naught compared to the weight of mine spirit," _ he thought,  _ "and this cold is not so unlike the cold shoulder I have suffered."  _

The sky was completely covered in clouds heavy with snowfall, and snowflakes whirled around him as he plodded forwards. The cold was overpowering. It had crept into every crevice of his body and for the first time in his sweet life he felt cold. And he felt pain.  _ “Not soo unlike the agony… of my heart.” _ he thought.

He felt a cold chill go through him as the ice took a hold of his body. Something tickled his cold lungs. His breath came out as pink coloured clouds and then it became clear. His transformation had been completed. 

Lemonicecream reached out a snowy hand to touch the ice cream cone he now had for a nose, and he slowly blinked his ice eyes. The sound of his mother's voice had disappeared and been replaced by a different voice. It sang to him- it sang to all the ice creatures he could now feel- of ice and snow and never letting go. It sounded so sad but there was something so beautiful in its sadness and so strong about its loneliness. He could feel the ice that had spread through his insides and frozen his lemon heart into something harder. Something that could never be hurt, never be broken again. Because he was already as miserable as he could be. 

He no longer felt cold. Now that his body was of the same substance as the ice the snow around him was warm, velvety, and soothing to his aching heart. It was like wading through a blanket. The song continued; "it's a moonlit night, the snow is falling thick again-" 

He lay down and sank into the snow, deciding to let it bury him. There was no point in living anymore. 

"-Somewhere there's a slight, figure made of ca-a-andy-

_"Lemonpink!”_ the sound of his former, unacceptable name cut through the melody. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to focus on the voice of the snow. 

“-and someone is turning his head, and someone has broken his leg. It's- 

_ "LEMONPINK!"  _

He slowly pushed his head through the soft crust of snow to stop this anomalous voice and felt boiling hot arms pick him up. Marshmaline pulled him out of the snow and carried him over the icy field. 

"Ice cream!" She said, "how fun! But don't worry, I'll get you back to normal in just a minute. Until then would you like a song?" 

They had now exited the snow domain and were back in candy land. He squinted his eyes. Why was everything so… bright? Why all the bright colours and obnoxious pinks? Didn't these people know all joy was temporary and ultimately useless in the face of unending suffering? All you needed was the colour white, the colour of death and life, the colour of both nothingness and of everything, the colour of soft snow falling. 

"A One! A Two! A One Two Three- La da da da I'm gonna cook you in the kitchen, la da da da I'm gonna bake you into biscuits, I'm gonna drink the pink from your beautiful-"

"Your signing does nothing to soothe the emptiness of my heart." Lemonicecream said. "All such frivolityyy as music is nngh pointless. Yoouu are merely wasting the time you have, and each note brings yoouu closer to death."

"You need to sweeten up honey!" Marshmaline laughed, "and I know just the thing-" she pulled out a piece of candy "-This is super special candy that can make anyone into candy! I was saving it for my sweet Simon so he could finally be happy, but I think you need it more ha ha!" 

She opened his mouth and placed it in between his sharp icicle teeth, “Eat up sugar!” 

Lemonicecream bitterly swallowed the candy. He felt his frozen insides thaw and grow gummy, and as the frost that had formed over his skin melted and dripped off him, bright pink skin sparkled in the sun. 

“Goodness what a terrible experience ha ha ha! I am much better now!” said Lemonpink. 

“Really? You’re still so… not like a candy person inside- your thoughts are all icy. You’re still soo…” Marshmaline struggled to remember the word for this emotion. There was no need for a word to describe something that didn’t exist, so in the candy empire words like pain and tears had completely vanished from everyone’s minds. But Marshmaline hadn’t had a sweet life before the candy curse hit her. There had been years when those terrible feelings had been all she knew. What was it? She had felt this once. What was the word? “You’re still heartbroken.” 

“My heart has not thawed yet.” Lemonpink said, “Perhaps it never will…” There was a slight crackle in his body as the ice refroze, triggered by his sadness.

“No way you’ll be fine. LSP can’t understand how great and wonderful candy is yet. But after she’s spent some time in the other three zones and seen how lame the other elements are, she’ll defo come crawling or, well, flying back to you. 

“You think so?” he asked hopefully.

“And till then,” his step mother said gently, “I’ve been working on a song that can cure anyone of heartache.”

Marshmaline floated him into the clouds. They smelled fragrant and lemony- mother was using evaporated lemonade for her newest experiment. And she had done it to be reminded of him each time she looked at the sky. He smiled as he felt her worried, caring thoughts seep into his mind like molten candy filling a mold. This was so much sweeter than the empty, lonely, cold and painful music of the ice realm. How could he have ever thought that place was something acceptable!

_ “It wasn’t your fault my sweet,” _ His mother’s reassuring voice whispered,  _ “You were turned into ice. Taken  _ **_away_ ** _ from  _ **_me!_ ** _ You weren’t yourself- and now you still aren’t, you’re a better self. You are what you were always supposed to be and I love you.” _

Lemonpink smiled at her words and snuggled closer to Marshmaline as she carried him higher till he could look over the entirety of Candy Land. 

“Alas my love 

Do you do me wrong

To cast me out discourteously

For Iii have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your

Com-panyyyy”

“Greensleeves was all my joy!

Greensleeves was my delight!

Greener than sleeves was my heart of gold

For who but my Laaady Greensleeves!” 

Marshmaline’s new song thawed out the rest of his heart till he was completely candy again. And completely happy. LSP must be so miserable, she had to live life without knowing the pure unfiltered joy of being candy. But not to worry.

“She is theee one who got away…” he thought, “ but she cannot get away for long. Once the Bonbon ballad is acceptable there will be nowhere else tooo go hee hee!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this edition of me going feral 
> 
> Also as an uhhh contextual info: the song lemonpink is singing is the first verse of the original "let me call you sweetheart" song. Since magic and music are strongly tied to each other in advtime I imagine Pb was planning to use a song to channel her elemental magic and change all of Ooo (hence the bonbon ballad moment), which is why Lemonpink talks about that extensively. The song in the ice kingdom is the one that features in the episode winter light... and the final song is greensleeves which Marshmaline is heard humming to Finn and Jake in Elements.


End file.
